Bokushi! Kuroko
by cloudyeye
Summary: Setelah pertandingan melawan Jabberwock, Bokushi Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi dari tubuh Akashi, tapi kenapa sekarang Kuroko yang berubah menjadi Yandere?


Kuroko No Basket fanfiction

AkashixKuroko

Humor Romance OOC

©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Setelah pertandingan melawan Jabberwock, Bokushi Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi dari tubuh Akashi, tapi kenapa sekarang Kuroko yang berubah menjadi Yandere?_

#WOTAKAKURO

For Akakuro Week

Don't like Don't flame

Enjoy~~

Pertandingan melawan Nash Glod Jr. dan kawan-kawannya telah usai. Peluit panjang menandakan kemenangan bagi tim Vorpal Swords. Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Wakamatsu dan Takao bersorak bahagia atas kemenangan mereka. Mereka akhirnya dapat membuktikan bahwa orang-orang Jepang tidak lemah dan pecundang seperti monkey yang mereka katakan.

Silver yang awalnya tidak terima dan berkata itu hanya keberuntungan, namun Nash mengatakan bahwa mereka lebih kuat. Dan tim Jabberwock keluar dari lapangan dengan wajah tak bisa tergambarkan.

Kuroko mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekat kakinya. Dia membelakangi semua member Vorpal Swords dan teman-teman lainnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Akashi yang menyadari Kuroko tidak ada di dekatnya menoleh mencari Kuroko. Misdirection nya memang terkadang menyusahkan, tapi itu yang membuatnya spesial di mata Akashi.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang membelakanginya, tapi kedahuluan oleh Kise yang berlari dan menerjang Kuroko seperti biasanya.

"Kurokocchi! Akhirnya kita menang-ssu!" Kise memeluk sangat erat tubuh Kuroko dari belakang dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke belakang kepala Kuroko.

DUAGHHH

Kise tepar dengan mata lebam dan hidung berdarah.

DUG

DUG

DUG

"Sebaiknya kau tidak lagi membuatku sesak seperti itu lagi, Ryouta-kun. Atau kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti itu" Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Kuroko yang tengah mendribble ringan bola basket itu. Tak lupa dengan senyum sadis dan mata heterokromatik, biru langit dan emas.

Semua teman-teman Kuroko disana melongo. Kemana Kuroko yang imut itu? Batin semuanya.

"Tetsu, a-ada apa denganmu?" Aomine melangkah mendekati Kuroko dengan was-was. Takut terkena hantaman bola basket seperti Kise.

"Daiki-kun, aku masih dendam denganmu yang mengataiku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau bahkan tidak mau menerima pass ku. Bayangan dan cahaya? Huh. Kau bahkan lebih gelap dariku, tapi menyebut dirimu sebagai cahaya"

Aomine tertohok dan langsung berubah putih (albino)

Midorima sungguh tidak mengerti. Tadi Kuroko masih baik-baik saja dan bisa merebut bola dari Nash, tapi sekarang kok terlihat seperti..Akashi? Dia yang merasa jenius mulai menyatukan segala kemungkinan penyebab Kuroko berubah. Tadi Akashi saat bertarung melawan Nash, dia kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu dikenalnya di Teiko. Kalau begitu sisi jiwa Akashi yang suka menyiksa itu sudah hilang dong? Dia tiba-tiba teringat cerita yang Takao kemarin ceritakan tentang teman sekolah nya yang kerasukan roh sewaktu pelajaran. Mata Midorima melebar. Jangan-jangan..

"Oi Kuroko. Kau kerasukan rohnya Akashi ya? Kalau aku tidak salah namanya Bokushi kan?" Kagami tiba-tiba nyeletuk begitu. Midorima menoleh kaget. Bahkan Kagami yang disebut bakagami juga mengerti hal yang harus membuatnya berpikir selama 5 menit ini. Tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih bodoh dari Kagami. Dan dia pun terduduk di sebelah Takao yang sedang menertawainya. Seolah-oleh dia mengerti pikiran teman spesialnya itu.

"Taiga-kun, tak kusangka kau yang biasanya bodoh sekarang mengerti hal yang seperti ini ya?" Kuroko tersenyum sekilas pada Kagami dan Kagami hanya tenang-tenang saja walau dia ingin sekali menonjok kuroko. Dia sudah biasa sih dibilang bodoh oleh bayangannya itu.

Murasakibara cuman duduk di bench karena tangannya masih sakit. Meski begitu dia hanya santai melihat drama di depannya sambil makan maibou dengan tangan yg tidak sakit.

Sekarang tinggal Akashi yang belum mendapat 'kejutan' dari Kuroko.

Akashi cuman diam di tempat dan menatap Kuroko intens. Kuroko berjalan ke arah Akashi dengan pandangan datar khas nya. Setelah berjarak kurang dari 40cm, wajah Kuroko berubah.

"Kuroko-"

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku Tetsuya lagi, Sei-kun?" Kuroko mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Akashi dengan senyum menggoda.

Akashi membeku. Ini benar-benar saudaranya aka bokushi! Ternyata dia bisa merasuk ke tubuh orang lain juga. Akashi kesal sendiri. Dia juga ingin ada di dalam tubuh Kuroko biar dia merasakan setiap jengkal tubuh lelaki manis itu.

Ehem... Hentikan pikiranmu Akashi-sama -_-

"Tapi aku bukan bokushi lagi Kuroko. Jadi aku tidak memanggilmu Tetsuya" Akashi berusaha menjelaskan dengan mati-matian menahan gejolak (?)

Kuroko melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan menunduk, surai biru langit nya menutupi wajah nya. Akashi merasa kan hal yang tidak enak.

"Berani kau menolak ku, SEI-KUN?" Kuroko mendongak dan memasang wajah sadistic tipe B. Jangan tanya saya seperti apa tipe B itu.

Glekk

Akashi sekarang mengerti, bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang diyanderekan oleh nya dulu.

.

.

.

Gom+momoi berkumpul di maji burger untuk membahas perubahan pada Kuroko. Riko dan tim seirin yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kuroko dan Kagami ada di apartemen Kagami karena Kagami takut orangtua Kuroko syok anaknya berubah jadi titisan iblis.

"Mou, bagaimana ini, Tetsu-kun sudah jadi orang lain. Tapi meski begitu aku tetap suka" ujar Momoi sambil blushing sendiri.

"Akashi, kau apakan Tetsu sampai seperti itu?" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Akashi kurang ajar. Mumpung dia bukan kapten nya dan bukan jadi emperor lagi.

"..." Aomine jadi gugup sendiri. Biasanya akashi kan langsung memainkan gunting sambil memasang wajah seram, sekarang dia jadi beda. Bukannya dia lebih suka dikejami Akashi, tapi dia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan Akashi. Meski waktu itu dia menyapanya dan bilang lama tidak berjumpa (dengan sosok aslinya)

"Huaaa kurokocchi! Kau jahat sekali! Mataku yang indah ini kau buat lebam!" Kise menangis buaya sambil mengkompres mata nya dengan es batu

"Hmpp aquarius sedang di peringkat ke 2 hari ini nanodayo. Lucky itemnya..." Ucapan Midorima yang sedang melihat ramalan oha asa di hp nya terhenti.

"Lucky itemnya apa midochin?" Murasakibara menguyah kentang gorengnya dan menatap malas seperti biasa pada Midorima

"Ci..ciuman" Kacamata Midorima mendadak retak. Murasakibara menjatuhkan kentangnya, Kise terlalu kuat menekan matanya dengan es batu, Momoi blushing sendiri dan memegang pipinya sambil digeleng-gelengkan, Aomine tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan Akashi dari luar tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi di dalamnya sudah tersusun rencana agar dia bisa mengambil first kiss nya Kuroko. Yah, 11:12 lah sama pemikirannya Aomine.

Midorima yang sudah punya Takao dan Murasakibara yang sudah punya Himuro sih tidak terlalu ngebet, meski ingin nyuri first kiss nya kuroko sih. Siap-siap saja digundulin takao sama himuro.

"Aku harus membangunkan kurokocchi dari tidurnya!" Kise bangkit dan meninju udara. Lupa jika matanya masih bengkak

"Tetsu-kun bukan putri salju tau! Tapi dia memang kawai sih.. Kyaaa" Momoi blushing lagi

"Pokoknya aku yang akan memberikan ciuman pada Tetsu! Dia kan bayanganku" Aomine ikut-ikutan berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Mantan, Aomine" Midorima mengkoreksi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya

"Aku harus cepat menemui Kurokocchi sebelum keduluan Kagamicchi!" Kise berlari keluar. Aomine menyusul dan mereka kejar-kejaran ke apartemen Kagami. Yang tersisa ikut berdiri dan menyusul Aokise.

"Oi, Akashi. Daritadi kau diam saja nanodayo. Kau masih syok dengan perubahan Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima sambil berjalan beriringan. Di depannya ada Momoi dan Murasakibara.

"Tidak Midorima. Aku malah suka Kuroko yang sekarang. Dia lebih sexy dan agresif" Akashi menyeringai mesum. Midorima merinding dan berjalan lebih cepat. Mau bokushi kek, mau oreshi kek, tetap saja mesum. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

-Apartemen Kagami-

Kuroko tengah menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula dengan anggun. Kagami yang di duduk di seberangnya bergidik. Kuroko yang biasanya suka vanilla shake sekarang suka kopi hitam. Dia lebih suka temannya itu jadi Kuroko yang biasanya. Meski kalau ngomong tajam dan membekas di hati #eeaa tapi tidaklah angkuh dan kejam sampai melempar silet (senjata barunya) ke arahnya. Gara-gara dia tidak sengaja menginjak ekor Nigou. Kagetnya jadi 2x lipat nih.

Kuroko meletakkan cangkir kopi hitamnya ke meja dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Taiga-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sei-kun?

"Sei? Akashi maksudmu? Yah, dia tetap mengerikan seperti pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang kau jadi semakin mirip dengannya Kuroko"

Kuroko memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kagami menjadi panik "Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" kagami menyentuh pundak Kuroko. Pemuda biru manis itu berpegangan pada Kagami dan mencoba berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba dia ambruk dan jatuh ke sofa, dengan menarik Kagami bersamanya.

Brakk

"Kurokocchi!/Tetsu! Aku datang memberikan ciuman untukmu!" Kise dan Aomine menjeblak pintu dan berteriak dengan nafas terengah-engah. Namun keduanya langsung membeku saat melihat posisi Kagami dan Kuroko yang ambigu.

Kagami buru-buru berdiri dan mencoba menjelaskan. Namun saat Akashi datang beberapa detik kemudian, Kagami tahu, kematian sudah mengintip di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Gom beserta Momoi tengah mengerubungi Kuroko yang masih tertidur atau pingsan di sofa. Kalian bertanya dimana Kagami? Kagami tengah dikunci di kamarnya sendiri. Poor Kagami.

"Nah, sekarang bersiaplah menerima ciuman dari ku Kurokocchi" Kise memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya mendekat ke Kuroko. Namun kerah kemeja belakangnya ditarik Midorima.

"Midorimacchi! Hidoi ssu!" Kise menangis buaya kembali. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya tanpa melepas cengkraman kerah Kise.

"Menurut Oha asa, yang memberikan lucky item aquarius yaitu ciuman, haruslah orang yang berzodiack Sagitarius nanodayo. Bukan gemini sepertimu"

Mendengar kata sagitarius, Akashi langsung menerobos kelima orang di depannya dan langsung duduk di pinggir sofa tempat Kuroko tidur.

"Bersiaplah Kuroko. Aku akan membangunkanmu dan merubahmu menjadi normal kembali. Walau aku lebih suka dirimu yang sekarang. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya" Akashi memajukan wajahnya dan menutup mata...

Sementara itu di alam bawah sadar Kuroko...

Kuroko membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak putih dan kosong. Dia berjalan kesana kemari mencari siapapun selain dirinya ini. Ini sungguh menakutkan pikirnya. Apakah ini surga?

"Tetsuya" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Kuroko menoleh dan terkejut walau ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Kau.. Mirip denganku.. Tapi matamu emas dan biru.. Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah bokushi Kuroko. Jati dirimu yang lain. Aku dulu hidup di dalam jiwa Akashi, tapi sekarang aku ada di dalam jiwamu"

"Akashi? Jadi kau bisa memasuki tubuh siapa saja?"

"Hmm tepatnya tubuh siapa yang ingin kumasuki"

"Apa tujuanmu memasuki ku?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Akashi. Tapi kau tidak berani menungkapkannya. Makanya aku memasuki mu agar kau lebih berani dan agresif"

"Bahkan kau saja tahu aku menyukai Akashi-kun.. Tapi dia tidak tahu aku menyukainya.." Kuroko menunduk sedih.

"Makanya aku memasukimu agar kau bisa bersama dengannya"

Kuroko menengadah dan menatap tajam bokushi di depannya. "Memang benar aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun bersama dengan diriku yang lain. Aku ingin bersama dengan Akashi-kun, menyatakan perasaanku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Aku ingin Akashi-kun mencintai diriku yang asli"

Sosok lain Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan keluar dari jiwamu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mau peduli padaku. Bagiku kau seperti saudara bagiku walau kita baru saja bertemu" Kuroko maju dan mengulurkan tangannya. Bokushi menerima ulurannya dan berjabat tangan. Keduanya tersenyum dan cahaya hitam menelan keduanya...

.

.

.

Wajah Akashi semakin dekat. Dan wajah Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine semakin absurd juga. Seperti menahan pup.

"Woof"

Cup

Semua orang disana kecuali Kuroko membelalak horor. Akashi yang mendengar gonggongan Nigou langsung membuka mata. Terlihat Nigou yang mencium bibir suci Kuroko dan menjilat wajahnya.

Rasanya Akashi ingin tenggelam ke dasar sungai saja.

Beserta dengan Nigou tentu saja.

"Hnggh.. Dimana ini?" Kuroko membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit dari sofa. Semua orang disana menahan nafas sambil menunggu mata Kuroko terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hah.. Yokata" ucap semua disana. Mereka merasa lega sekali melihat mata Kuroko kembali normal dan panggilan nama nya pada akashi.

"Syukurlah Tetsu-kun. Aku senang kau kembali" Momoi memeluk Kuroko sangat erat.

"Sesak, Momoi-san" Momoi melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Kuroko duduk.

Kuroko melihat teman-temannya satu persatu dan dia merasa bersalah. "Maaf minna-san. Aku sudah berbuat keterlaluan pada kalian" Kuroko membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa Tetsu, yang penting kau sudah kembali" Aomine menyengir dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko. Kise kembali menangis dan memeluk Kuroko lebih erat daripada Momoi. Kali ini Kise beruntung tidak dilempar bola basket lagi. Tapi diignite pass iya sih.

Saat melihat Akashi, dia teringat janjinya pada dirinya yang lain.

Dengan wajah malu-malu walau masih datar, dia memanggil Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya? Akashi-kun berubah lagi?"

"Tidak. Karena Tetsuya memintaku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu kan?" Kuroko blushing sendiri. Dia pasti sangat memalukan saat tadi siang.

"Ano.. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada Akashi-kun.. Aku s-suka pada Akashi-kun.." Wajah Kuroko sudah seperti tomat segar sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan itu juga Tetsuya, aku senang sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu dari kau masuk tim inti di SMP" Akashi tersenyum manis dan mengecup punggung tangan kanan Kuroko. Gom yang lain plus Momoi hanya bisa gigit jari. Kalau mereka sudah berdua, yang lain dianggap obat nyamuk.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi Akashi-kun?"

"Ya. Aku juga menyukaimu Tetsuya, tepatnya mencintaimu. Sejak dulu" wajah Kuroko tidak datar lagi. Ada rasa haru, bahagia, dan malu disana. Dia pun memeluk Akashi dan keduanya pun berciuman mesra.

'Sungguh tidak tahu tempat! Lihatlah orang lain yang menyukaimu juga Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!' Batin kise aomine dan momoi.

Midorima hanya memalingkan muka dan Muraskibara berpikir setelah bertemu Himuro dia juga ingin berciuman dengannya seperti Akakuro ini.

"Aku lebih suka dirimu yang sebenarnya Tetsuya" ujar Akashi setelah ciuman keduanya terlepas.

'Bullshit! Tadi kau bilang kau lebih suka Kuroko yang tadi siang!' Batin kelima orang disana. Tidak berani menungkapkannya langsung. Takut kalau ada bokushi sesi ketiga.

"Grrr" Ketujuh orang disana menoleh kesumber suara yaitu Nigou. Dan langsung lari tunggang langgang saat melihat mata nigou berubah jadi biru dan emas. Efek mencium Kuroko tadi.

The End

Ff macam apa ini? Absurd sumpah!

Happy Akakuro Week! #telatwoy

Semoga akashi yang mesum dan tetsuya yang unyu langgeng selalu ya. Jangan tenggelam apalagi karam kayak kapal sebelah *nangis*

Ucapan terima kasih buat Viz, Siucchi, dan Tunjung yang menyemangati saya membuat ff ini. Kalau jelek tanggung sendiri #plaakkk

Ada owari nya lho. Jangan diclose dulu lol

Owari

Setelah suasana di apartemen itu jadi sepi. Terdengarlah suara orang dan gedoran pintu.

"Oi! Buka pintunya Akashi teme! Siapa saja buka pintunya! Kisedai memang teme sialan!"

O o o kagami masih terkunci ternyata. Yah berdoa saja dia bisa sekolah besok.

Benar-benar END


End file.
